Resistencia
by Dimitrii
Summary: A Eddy se le ocurre una de sus brillantes ideas para conseguir dinero. Kevin y Edd van a ser los perjudicados al quedar atrapados en el túnel, pero tal vez no todo sea tan malo como parece.


Disclaimer: Ed Edd y Eddy no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

-¡Si no fuera porque no puedo hacer nada dentro de este lugar ya te hubiera partido la cara Doble tonto! – Le grito un enojado Kevin mientras alzaba los puños en forma amenazante.

Doble D trago saliva.

La verdad es que a Edd tampoco le hacía gracia el estar atrapado y todo por haber apoyado a Eddy en unos de sus planes para conseguir dinero. Siempre se preguntaba porque seguía apoyando a su amigo si todos sus planes fracasaban y siempre terminaban de esta forma, mal.

-¡Tú y tus estúpidos amigos con sus ideas tontas me dejaron atrapado aquí! – Le seguía gritando Kevin mientras lo señalaba con un dedo acusador.

Y todo había comenzado con "el famoso viaje dentro de la tierra" que Eddy había planeado, Ed hizo un enorme hoyo con sus dientes en todo el centro de Cul-de-Sac mientras Eddy avisaba a los demás chicos con un megáfono sobre "el magnífico" viaje solo por 25 centavos. Todos los chicos del barrio se emocionaron y decidieron ser participes en ese infructuoso viaje. Ellos, como es lo esperado, hicieron de guías en todo el área subterránea hasta que ocurrió un imprevisto, a mitad de camino el área se empezó a desestabilizar, Edd iba detrás de todos los chicos mientras Ed estaba en medio de ellos y como siempre, Eddy encabezaba el grupo, mientras caminaban sintieron un temblor, la arena empezó a caer con fuerza y todos los chicos empezaron a correr para salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, hasta que Edd vio una enorme roca, que al calcular a simple vista su fuerza y peso iba a caer justo encima de Kevin, Doble D rápidamente tomo a Kevin de sus hombros mientras empujaba a este hacia atrás, la roca cayo justo enfrente de ellos bloqueando todo el camino, quedando ellos atrapados, ya que el otro camino estaba totalmente bloqueado por la enorme cantidad de arena y rocas que cayeron en ese momento.

Edd suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos incomodo por la situación.

-¿¡Y ahora que haremos idiota!? – Le pregunto el pelirrojo exaltando a Doble D mientras lo tomaba con fuerza de los hombros y lo agitaba.

-Mis disculpa por la situación Kevin, pero no es mi culp.. – Pero Edd fue cortado por Kevin al sentir que su agarre aumentaba de fuerza lastimando un poco sus hombros.

-¿Que no es tu culpa? ¿¡Y a quien más se le pudo ocurrir esta estúpida idea!? – Le pregunto el pelirrojo de forma amenazante mientras lo mataba con la mirada.

-En primer lugar, fue idea de Eddy y segundo, nosotros no teníamos planificado que esto sucediera, todo fue un accidente. – Le respondió Edd comenzado a enojarse por la actitud del pelirrojo – Pero si me permites, podría pensar en alguna idea para salir de aquí.

Kevin lo soltó de forma brusca.

-Mas te vale que se te ocurra algo. – Le dijo secamente mientras se apoyaba en las rocas – Bobo.

Edd empezó a caminar por el lugar mientras lo miraba detenidamente, algo tenía que ocurrírsele, pero ¿qué? Ambos caminos estaban totalmente bloqueados y era imposible tratar de quitar toda la cantidad de arena y rocas que había, no si no tenía la maquinaria pesada en ese momento.

-¿Y bien? – Le pregunto el pelirrojo ansioso por la respuesta.

-Es imposible. – Suspiro Doble D mientras juntaba las yemas de sus dedos en ambas manos – Tendremos que esperar a que vengan a rescatarnos.

_Mierda, _Pensó Kevin.

-Genial, que fantástico. – Respondió sarcásticamente mientras se apoyaba en el suelo.

Edd se mordió el labio inferior, aunque no fuera su culpa se sentía mal por el pelirrojo. Este se sentó en el lugar más apartado del otro.

Ambos quedaron en el silencio.

Habían pasado unas horas desde lo ocurrido y ambos chicos todavía seguían atrapados en el túnel. Kevin decidió cerrar los ojos con los brazos cruzados mientras intentaba imaginar que estaba en cualquier lugar menos ahí.

-Kevin. – Escucho una voz suave llamándolo, este abrió uno de sus ojos y vio a Doble D enfrente de el, ofreciéndole una barra de cereal – ¿Quieres?

Kevin tomo la barra sin responderle.

Edd se sentó alado de este y ambos empezaron a comer en silencio. Al terminar Doble D de comer rompió el silencio.

Realmente lo siento. – Dijo este apoyando ambas manos en sus piernas y bajaba la mirada.

Kevin dejo de comer para mirar un poco sorprendido a Edd.

-Debí decirle a Eddy que era muy mala idea, nada de esto hubiera pasado. – Término de decir mientras apretaba un poco los puños.

-Hey hombre, tranquilo, está bien. – Le respondió el pelirrojo tratando de darle una sonrisa amigable mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro – Gracias por, err.. la barra y el haberte disculpado.

Edd le devolvió la sonrisa.

_No es tan malo como parece_, pensó.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Le pregunto el pelirrojo un poco sonrojado mientras evitaba la mirada de Edd y apoyaba su mano en su cuello. Edd se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que falte mucho para que nos rescaten. – Respondió este pensativamente.

-Hey. – Le llamo Kevin. Edd voltio la mirada hacia pelirrojo - Y gracias por salvarme.

Doble D le volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez hermosamente.

-No hay de que, Kevin. – Le respondió feliz por la actitud del pelirrojo.

Ambos quedaron de nuevo callados mientras el pelirrojo estaba completamente sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera a Doble D.

-Hey bobo, ¿y porque esta idea tan tonta? – Pregunto Kevin curioso – Digo, ¿no puede ocurrírseles algo mejor?

-Pero si embargo pagaste para ir. – Le respondió Edd mientras alzaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos. Kevin soltó una risa por la actitud de Doble D.

-Bueno, si hubiera sido por mí no hubiera pagado para ningún tonto viaje y mucho menos planeado por ustedes. – Respondió mientras miraba burlonamente al otro, le encantaba molestarlo – Nazz fue la que insistió que fuera.

-Mi respetos Kevin, pero no creo que Nazz te haya obligado. – Respondió molesto mientras le daba la espalda al otro.

-Hey, pero no te enojes. – Le dijo mientras reía e intentaba que lo mirara dándole pellizcos en la espalda, Edd se levanto de la roca y se coloco enfrente de este con un gesto molesto en su rostro y de brazos cruzados – De todos los bobos tu eres el que se molesta más rápido aparte del idiota de Eddy.

Todavía no he conocido a la primera persona que le gusta que lo molesten Kevin. – Le dijo seriamente al pelirrojo.

-Ya, está bien, lo siento eh, sabía que eras sensible, pero no tanto. – Le respondió mientras se tapaba las risas que salían de su boca con su mano.

-Yo debería burlarme tuyo de que una fémina te haya manipulado para ir. – Le dijo este mientras una pequeña sonrisa brotaba en sus labios.

-Es Nazz, ¿tu no harías lo mismo? – Le pregunto curioso por la respuesta mientras mantenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-A mí no me gusta Nazz. – Le respondió Doble D.

-Cierto, ¿quien te gusta? – Le volvió a preguntar Kevin mientras le clavaba la mirada.

_Eso es una pregunta muy directa_, Pensó el otro.

-A mí nunca me ha gustado alguien. – Respondió Edd sintiéndose incomodo con el tema mientras bajaba la mirada y pateaba una pequeña roca, Kevin podía darse cuenta por el lenguaje corporal que tenía el otro.

-No me jodas bobo, a tu edad alguien te debió aunque sea atraer. – Le dijo el menor mientras lo miraba con una cara de_ no te creo_.

-¡Pe-pero es que es cierto!

-¿No has besado a nadie en tu vida, verdad? Y Marie no cuenta. Ya sabes, voluntariamente. – Edd se sonrojo completamente y se tapo el rostro con su gorra, la pregunta de Kevin le hacía sentir mucha vergüenza.

Kevin sonrió tiernamente, no pudo evitar sentir ternura en ese momento.

-Hey, seguro que no eres, ya sabes.. - Edd abrió completamente los ojos por la insinuación que le lanzo el otro.

-¡Q-Que te hace pensar eso! – Respondió alterado mientras levantaba ambos brazos.

-Como lo sabes si nunca has besado a alguien. – Le dijo Kevin mientras le sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa burlona, era más bien una bastante ambigua.

Doble D no respondió, quedo mudo mientras sentía sus mejillas arder.

-¿Nunca te ha gustado el enano de Eddy?

-Eddy es mi amigo, nunca podría verlo como algo mas.- Respondió antes de que Kevin pensara otra cosa. Y es que el jamás podría ver a Eddy como algo mas, era como su hermano al igual que Ed.

Kevin soltó una risa.

-Calma, solo fue una pregunta, como siempre haces cosas por él, por eso pregunte. – Le dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Ambos quedaron en completo silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Kevin rompió el silencio.

-¿No te gustaría averiguarlo?

La mirada confusa de Edd le confirmo a Kevin que no sabía a qué se refería.

-El si te gustan los hombres. – Le dijo directamente mientras lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-¿Y cómo voy a averiguarlo? – Le pregunto Doble D extrañado por lo que le estaba diciendo Kevin.

-Por un beso, yo te lo voy a dar. – Dijo simplemente.

-¿¡Q-Que!? – Tartamudeo, estaba completamente sorprendido mientras sus ojos parecían dos platos y sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas de la vergüenza, ¿Kevin le estaba ofreciendo un beso? Eso era como decir que Ed tenía cerebro.

-¿Que tiene bobo? Te estoy haciendo un favor, deberías estar agradecido.

_Que modestia Kevin_, pensó.

-Disculpa Kevin, pero, ¿que te hace pensar que quiero besarte? – Doble D tenía que recuperar algo de su orgullo perdido.

-¿No quieres? Bueno tonto, quédate con la duda. –Respondió el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros indiferente a la pregunta del otro mientras se recostaba en las rocas con una expresión aburrida en su rostro.

Edd se quedo pensativo, ¿debía decirle que si? Después de todo es eso, un experimento, solo un experimento, no significa nada, el siempre sintió curiosidad por saber que se sentía besar a alguien.

Edd se sentó en el suelo alado de donde estaba sentado el pelirrojo con una expresión incomoda en su rostro. El pelirrojo levanto la mirada.

-Bien.

Kevin sonrió burlonamente.

-Ahora no quiero.- Le respondió el pelirrojo mientras lo miraba con burla- Bobo.

Doble D se sintió completamente indignado y enojado en ese momento, lo único que quería es que se lo tragara la tierra, más de lo que ya estaba. Rápidamente Edd empezó a levantarse para alejarse del pelirrojo, pero antes de hacerlo sintió como este le tomaba ambas manos y lo acorralaba contra la piedra que bloqueaba el camino.

-Pensándolo mejor, ahora ya quiero. – Le susurro estando sus rostros cercas, a unos centímetros del otro, antes de que Edd le respondiera sintió un roce en sus labios.

Era un simple toque, Doble D se sintió completamente extraño, su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía una serie de sensaciones extrañas en el. Era algo completamente nuevo para él, algo único, algo placentero. Kevin al sentir que este no se apartaba, ni lo empujaba, empezó a mover los labios suavemente, Doble D tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero luego intento seguir el beso con unos movimientos torpes en los labios del otro. A Kevin solo le dio ternura su torpeza y profundizo el beso al colocar sus manos en la cadera del otro, Edd soltó un gemido y coloco sus manos en el rostro del pelirrojo en forma de caricia.

Cuando el oxigeno empezó a faltar en ambos, Doble D coloco sus manos en el pecho del otro para apartarlo lentamente, mientras Kevin soltaba un gruñido de frustración.

Edd y Kevin se quedaron mirándose por un largo rato mientras el corazón latía con fuerza y una serie de sentimientos formaban una tempestad en ambos.

Antes de que Kevin pudiera decir algo un grito retundo en el lugar.

-¿¡Chicos!?¿¡Me escuchan!? – Ambos se alejaron rápidamente del otro, Doble D se tapo la boca, todavía sin creer lo ocurrido.

-¡Te escuchamos, seguimos aquí! – Grito Kevin.

Unos minutos después ambos lograron salir del túnel sin dirigirse la palabra en todo el camino.


End file.
